


John Winchester Sucks

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Because of John's constant verbal abuse. Cas and Dean start to fake a relationship.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632754
Comments: 18
Kudos: 265





	John Winchester Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/gifts).



> Written for my 1000 followers celebration. This one is for nickelkeep.  
> All praise to my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Cas hated to see his best friend so upset, and he really hated Dean’s father. 

Dean’s dad was always telling him what a lousy omega he was. He was too big, too independent to ever get an Alpha. He’d never have a mate, he’d never have pups, blah blah blah. 

Cas wished Dean would just tell his dad to go to hell, but Dean had a younger brother that he was really attached to. Sam was still at home, not old enough to go to college yet, and Dean was protective of him. Their mom was dead, and Dean had practically raised Sam on his own. 

So, he had to put up with his dad. 

They hadn’t seen each other for a week because Dean had been in heat. Which left Dean to deal with John's constant badgering about how Dean never even had a date, let alone a boyfriend or any chance to get a mate.

Dean looked so sad while he was telling Cas about it, it broke Cas’ heart.

“Well, if you dating someone will get him off your back, why don’t we date?”

Dean looked at him with a frown. “You mean, like  _ fake _ date?”

Cas’ heart fell a little, but he smiled at Dean. “Yeah, why not? I’m an Alpha, and if your dad thinks we’re dating, he’d have to shut up about it.”

Dean sighed. “Cas, you don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t have to, I  _ want  _ to! You know how I hate the way John treats you. This is the perfect opportunity to shut him up.”

Dean thought about it. “Okay, as long as you’re sure.”

Cas grinned. “Well I am. So, where should we go for our first date?”

They decided that dinner sounded like a good first date.

Dean picked Cas up. He absolutely refused to be seen in Cas’ pimp mobile. 

He was grinning when Cas got in the car. “You should have seen the look on Dad’s face when I told him I was going on a date! It was priceless.”

Cas loved seeing Dean smile. “Good.”

Dinner was wonderful. They chatted as usual. The next day, Cas had a dozen roses delivered to Dean with a card that read,  _ ‘I had a wonderful time with you last night. _ ’

Their next date was miniature golf. They laughed a lot. 

The third date was a movie. Cas put his arm around Dean, pulling him close. 

They went on a picnic next. There were a lot of people in the park that day. Cas looked at Dean. “I think we should kiss. I mean, just so people can see us. I bet someone tells your dad about seeing us.”

Dean blushed and nodded. Cas took Dean’s face in his hands, kissing him. Dean seemed to melt into him. Cas felt like he was floating.

The next time Cas saw him, Dean was laughing. “Word got back to my old man that we were making out in the park. He almost swallowed his tongue.”

A couple of weeks went by. Cas was watching tv when there was a knock on his door. When he opened the door, John was standing there, looking angry.

“John, what do you want?”

“I want to know what your intentions are towards my boy.”

Cas was shocked. “Intentions?”

“Yes, your intentions! Are you just stringing him along, or do you intend to mate him?”

“I don’t think we’ve gotten that far…”

John was red in the face. “If all you’re doing is looking to get your knot wet, you better move on. I ain’t raising no pup because Dean couldn’t keep his ass down!”

Cas saw red. “John you need to leave.  _ Now _ !”

John walked away mumbling under his breath.

An hour later, Dean showed up crying. “Cas, I’m so sorry! I know my Dad came here, I know what he said to you… we need to stop.”

Cas pulled Dean inside, his fists in Dean’s shirt.

“I don’t want to stop.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “You… you don’t?”

Cas kissed him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck.

Cas growled, “I want you so bad right now.”

“Oh my god, yes.” Dean was breathless.

Cas sat back on his heels and just looked at Dean, all spread out beneath him. It took Cas’ breath away. Dean’s body was covered with freckles, like constellations for him to explore. 

“You are the most beautiful omega anywhere.”

Dean’s legs were spread for him, he could scent Dean’s slick and his arousal.

Cas pushed Dean’s legs up, needing to taste him. The first lick across Dean’s hole was ambrosia. Dean whimpered.

Cas smiled up at him. “I knew you’d taste amazing.”

Cas licked and sucked Dean until they were both too needy. He moved up, looking in Dean’s eyes.

“Tell me you really want this.”

Dean’s eyes shone with unshed tears. “I want this more than I have words for.”

That was all Cas had to hear. He pushed in, slowly but never stopping until he was fully in.

Dean moaned, “Oh god, oh god…”

Dean was tight, hot, dripping wet. It was the best thing Cas had ever felt. 

He pulled back, pushing back in again. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas and met each thrust.

Cas sat back, watching his cock disappear inside Dean. He leaned over to kiss Dean. He licked over Dean’s mating gland and heard Dean groan.

“Do it, Cas. Mate me, please… I love you so much.”

Cas got his knot, feeling it pop in and out of Dean’s hole. He gasped when it caught, coming so hard he saw black specks in front of his eyes. Dean yelled his name and came too. 

Cas bit. He sunk his teeth in until he tasted blood. He came again, harder even than before. All he could hear was  _ matematemate  _ in his ears. Dean came again.

Cas licked over the mark, cleaning it. Then he rolled to his side, bringing Dean with him. Dean was crying.

“Dean, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Dean laughed. “No, Cas, I’m just so fucking happy.”

Cas flipped John off as they were walking to the car with Dean’s stuff. They took Sam to live with them until he went to college.

Dean’s next heat got him pregnant. They had a beautiful little girl they named Claire.

Two pups later, they were a truly happy family. 


End file.
